Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170131210842
"I'm afraid that you two deserve to lose one of your daughters for good, especially your youngest daughter, Princess Anna of Arendelle just like your favorite daughters deserve to lose her as their youngest sister. She didn't look very happy at all; in fact she looked downright furious right after I showed your youngest daughter the whole entire past, especially all of her missing real, old memories of your favorite daughters' magic powers. You two, both of your favorite daughters and that old rock troll were the ones who kept the truth from her for all these or those past years ago, weren't you?" Arthur and Elise of Arendelle were surprised at this. Neither of them ever even knew anybody else would show Princess Anna all of the real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all before anything they did and said was to pit and turn Anna against the both of them alongside their older daughters, Elsa and Breha. Much more than only just a few second later, the one who flung, flew, slammed and burst the door open and the one who stormed in was none other than only just their youngest daughter, Princess Anna, who looked much more furious than ever. Arthur and Elise were surprised and a bit intimidated. Anna was never like this at all. Kaiba guessed that this had to do with more than just the fact neither of them had spent enough time with Anna because of their focus on Elsa and Breha due to their magic powers. "How could you?" Anna hatefully spat at her parents quietly. "Anna?" Arthur said in shock. "Anna, what is the meaning of this and what's up with you?" "HOW COULD YOU?!" Anna yelled in anger, fury and rage, glaring at both of her parents with pure hatred that neither of the parents dreamed their youngest daughter. Anna was now capable of hatred, she was human after all even though all of their daughters, Elsa's and Breha's favorers thought of Anna as more of a wild animal than a human, but neither of them dreamed Anna could hate as much as he did now and to make matters worse, this hatred was directed at the both of them. "Is it true that you already got all of your missing memories of your sisters' magic powers even without me nor your mother nor your sisters around?" Arthur said as he was unable to comprehend why Anna was angry at him and his wife. "You lied to me about everything." Anna said. "How could you do this to me? I was only five years old. You love both Elsa and Breha equally much more than me and you devastated her." Arthur and Elise was shocked. How did Anna know? Could anybody else have let it slip? Anna wasn't supposed to know about it Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all, was she? In fact, Anna didn't know a lot of things that Elsa and Breha went through at all because of her amnesia until Elsa's coronation day. "Neither of us meant for this to happen at all, did we? We were only trying to protect you from Elsa's and Breha's powers." Elise eventually said. "By being dishonest with me? More like ruin my childhood. It's always all about Elsa and Breha, isn't it? I've been isolated in Arendelle long enough too and to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everything's always about Elsa and Breha. I know why now because they were the ones who were fair enough to tell me Elsa's and Breha's secrets unlike Grand Pabbie who should've thought about that before. I could've gone outside to make any other friends and find anybody else who would be there for me when or if neither of you nor even Elsa nor even Breha were always all the time but no instead I just had to be isolated like Elsa and Breha because you were the ones who never asked for my opinions at all. Not once. You all ignored me as if I never existed. I can't take being lied by anybody else to anymore at all. What you and Grand Pabbie did to me was unfair. You could've told me the truth about why you had to separate Elsa and Breha from me but no instead you just had to be dishonest with me anyway. You're both the worst parents I've ever had so far." Arthur and Elise were shocked. Never had Anna spoken to them like this before. Never from their own youngest daughter. "What about me? Huh? Which one of your favorite daughters? Me? Elsa or Breha?" "You really don't mean that, Anna." Elise said. "Neither your mother nor I have a favorite daughter at all. Don't you understand? We both love all of you three girls equally. None of us ever meant for this to happen at all. We're sorry you feel that way. We were wrong to keep the truth from you. We were wrong to isolate your sisters from the outside world. We're sorry that we didn't spend much time with you. We should've hired anybody to look after you while we were focusing on Elsa and Breha for their powers." Arthur said. "Is that so? You could've found any real keys to controlling powers including Elsa's and Breha's in order to save their lives from being isolated for a long time back then before but no instead you just had to do it back when I was only five, Breha was only seven and Elsa was only eight anyway." "Anna, this isn't you at all. They could turn out ot be bad, wicked strangers, couldn't they?" Arthur said as he still couldn't believe that Anna was pitted and turned against them alongside their older daughters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie. "No it's them who raise me much more than you two could've because all you did was to focus on taking care of Elsa and Breha just because of their powers while I was ignored and neglected by you two for past years ago. None of you are my family anymore at all. Your only two daughters are Elsa and Breha." "That's ridiculous." Arthur said. "You're our daughter too, Anna." Elise said. "Is that so? Well you should've done anything to focus on me before too. Why you had to let Grand Pabbie take all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers? Huh?" "It was the only way to save you, Anna." Arthur said. "I'm through with you all. I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU EXCEPT FOR ANYBODY WHO WAS THERE FOR ME AND NEITHER OF YOU WERE AT ALL. I WISH ANYBODY CAME TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM ARENDELLE, ESPECIALLY YOU TWO, EVEN ELSA AND BREHA TOO BACK WHEN I WAS ONLY JUST FIVE." Anna turned to storm off away from her own parents out of the room. "Anna, wait!" Elise called after her but Anna ignored her mother. "Too late. You two have other family members to be reunite with, don't you? Especially both of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha while I'm going to go right ahead and find her to comfort and calm her with or without the likes of you two nor the likes of your favorite daughters."